Caixas
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Neji tinha que admitir que depois daquilo começou a gostar daquela caixa enorme, por mais que ela estivesse vazia. Tinha ganhado o melhor presente de sua vida por causa dela. Seria o melhor natal de sua vida."


**Caixas**

Ela acordou com o barulho estridente e irritante daquele maldito despertador as seis da amanhã. Levantou vagarosamente da cama macia, aconchegante e quentinha que tanto amava, passou pelo corredor estreito que dava acesso a outros cômodos, parou ao chegar à cozinha. Abriu um dos armarinhos e tirou um pão doce pequeno e pegou seu suco de laranja na geladeira. Suspirou profundamente ao lembrar-se que tinha que chegar mais cedo ao trabalho, por conta de seu parceiro, que ficara doente e faltaria.

Terminou rapidamente o café, trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes, saiu de casa e trancou a porta. Andou a passos apressados até seu local de trabalho, que não era tão longe de onde morava. Chegou lá em menos de vinte minutos de caminhada. Adentrou a pequena loja e avistou seu companheiro de trabalho tomando seu café ali mesmo.

- Bom dia, Lee. – ela disse.

- Bom dia, Ten-chan! – ele respondeu animado.

- O Neji não vem hoje, então teremos que nos esforçar mais.

- Hai! – gritou.

- Não exagere Lee. Termine seu café que vamos começar a organizar as caixas e colocar cada produto em seu lagar.

E assim foi. O rapaz de cabelo tigela terminou a refeição em poucos minutos e logo foram organizar a loja. Deixaram as caixas de entrega atrás do balcão, as roupas penduradas em seus devidos lugares, os acessórios em prateleiras, os óculos em uma vitrine, os CDs guardados e um caderno com o nome de cada um para que o cliente escolhesse algum da lista. Digamos que era basicamente uma loja de bugigangas e por isso mesmo sempre enchia.

- Hora de abrir, Ten-chan!

- Sim... – suspirou.

E assim outro longo dia de trabalho iniciou, porém sem um vendedor, o que dificultaria a Lee e Tenten. Aquela praga, como considerava a morena, tinha que adoecer bem na época de natal, quando o número de fregueses aumentava muito, mesmo que não fossem tantos quanto aos das lojas maiores. Mas era trabalho demais para somente duas pessoas.

Já era hora do almoço, Lee saiu rapidamente para comprar dois bentos (marmitas) no pequeno mercado que ficava no mesmo quarteirão, um para ele e outro para a Mitsashi. Ela ficou no estabelecimento em que trabalhavam, atendendo toda aquela multidão, que não parava de chegar. Estava sendo um inferno! "Neji, sua praga, você vai pagar." – foi o que Tenten pensou, antes de Lee chegar com seus almoços.

A Mitsashi comeu primeiro, enquanto o sobrancelhudo atendia os fregueses, que eram um pouco menos que antes. Terminou de se alimentar em quinze ou vinte minutos. Lavou as mãos no pequeno e simples banheiro que existia no fundo da loja e voltou às vendas, para que Lee pudesse almoçar também. Sorte que no horário de almoço o movimento caia...

Os dois passaram a tarde inteira vendendo. Deviam ter chego a quantos yens? Uns ¥200.000 (aproximadamente R$4.000) ou até mais. O estoque estava praticamente vazio, já que era época em que as pessoas compravam os presentes de natal aos parentes.

- Chega por hoje, Lee... – disse exausta a morena.

- Hai! – olhou a sua amiga – Pode ir Ten-chan, eu cuido do resto sozinho. Vá descansar.

- Arigatou, Lee... – suspirou, pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

Dia após dia, durante uma longa semana, os dois trabalhavam sozinhos naquela loja. Sem Neji tudo parecia piorar. Mais fregueses, mais pedidos mais encomendas, mais tudo! Pois é, o Hyuuga não tinha ido trabalhar por sete dias. Isso por conta de uma gripe que pegou por ficar muito tempo na neve, esperando o guincho chegar para pegar eu carro que havia quebrado.

Era dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de natal. A loja ficou aberta o dia inteiro, e novamente estavam lá, somente Lee e Tenten de vendedores. Neji tinha ido trabalhar sim, mas saiu rapidamente para pegar algo para comerem. Os dois estavam arrumando todas aquelas caixas, enquanto não chegava ninguém ali. Eram muitas! A Mitsashi já reservara uma para ela. Uma bem grande e bonita.

Lá para as 18h os três estavam muito cansados, quase acabados. Fecharam a loja e foram embora. Tenten levou aquela caixa junto, foi com um táxi por causa dela. Chegou a sua casa, tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupas, se perfumou. Com outro táxi, foi até a casa de Neji, com a caixa junto. Durante o caminho, escreveu num papel "Feliz natal, praguinha" e o colou na caixa vazia.

Desceu do carro, pagou o taxista. Apertou a campainha e esperou que Neji a atendesse. "Já vai" – ouviu. O rapaz de olhos perolados abriu a porta e se deparou com a mulher que tanto amava ao lado daquela caixa que tanto odiou. Olhou-a desconfiado e perguntou:

- O que faz aqui? Não vai passar a véspera de natal em sua casa?

- Vim te entregar isso. – empurrou a caixa a sua frente.

- "Feliz natal, praguinha"? – indagou ao ler aquele bilhetinho

- Sim, feliz natal, praguinha. – sorriu

- Tenten... – murmurou e abriu a caixa. – Está vazia, Tenten.

- É... – ela corou um pouco.

- O quê?

- Eu sou o presente dessa vez! – ela disse.

- Como? – gritou.

- Feliz natal, praguinha. – sussurrou no ouvido do Hyuuga.

- Feliz natal, praga. – disse, antes de tomá-la num beijo.

Neji tinha que admitir que depois daquilo começou a gostar daquela caixa enorme, por mais que ela estivesse vazia. Tinha ganhado o melhor presente de sua vida por causa dela. Seria o melhor natal de sua vida. Puxou Tenten para dentro de sua casa e a caixa junto. Trancou a porta e foi ao seu quarto com a morena. A caixa não precisava ficar atrapalhando o momento dos dois, então a deixou lá na sala mesmo.


End file.
